classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavinia Tennenbaum II
=Lavinia Tennenbaum II (Clone Ophelia)= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/opheliaclone1.png Name: Lavinia Beatrice Tennenbaum II Gender: Female Age: Effectively 20, chronologically 2 Birthdate: November 30, 2049; originally born on March 11 Birthplace: Under the Space Needle Hometown: Seattle, WA Height: 5' Weight: 88 lbs Build: Waifish Eye Color: Pale blue Hair Color: Black Parents: Biologically/memory-wise, Gareth and Lavinia Tennenbaum. She was created by Henry. Status: Dating Archie IM Screen Name: SpaceCadetGlow Player: Cameo Theme Song: I Am A Scientist by The Dandy Warhols Appearance Being a clone, this Ophelia looks almost identical to the original, save for being a bit older. (She could still pass for like 16, but not to the extent of having too much trouble getting people to believe she's of age.) She's tiny and skinny and very pretty in a fragile, ethereal sort of way. Or possibly a "the girl from The Ring grew up to be hot" sort of way, from another perspective. Unlike her original, she actually changes her clothes. (She likes to wear light colors -- she's sorta moved away from white -- and favors dresses and flowy skirts. Although she does own at least one pair of pants.) She still doesn't like shoes, but she'll wear them when necessary. Personality This Ophelia is perfectly sane as far as anybody can tell, which is strange enough. She's ratheshy and rather insecure. She also really likes music and dancing. Lavinia is also keen on the study of metahuman genetics and the science of superpowers in general. Power Power Class: 1 Lavinia has the same powerful and difficult-to-classify psychic powers as her original. She picks up basic information about people very easily, but it takes more effort to pick their brains for a specific piece of information. She can hear surface thoughts, like mental images and stuff in thought bubbles, but can block it out on request and normally does so for 99% of the people in range of this ability because the noise would be maddening otherwise. She also has the latent second power of aging at one-sixth normal speed. However, this has to be activated before it takes effect. Additionally, she has a secret third power, and the thing with her clothes is probably power-related. Background Lavinia's one of the Space Needle clones. She is obviously not a perfect copy. She's adopted the name Lavinia, to differentiate herself from the original Ophelia. The name was her mother's. Random Facts * Lavinia is terrified of hamsters for some reason. * Lavinia's clothes never seem to get dirty, smelly, or damaged. They can be temporarily befouled, but one laundering and they're good as new. She also doesn't have BO, so they don't need to be washed very often. * This Ophelia was originally rather clumsy, because when the original was chronologically 18 she had the body of a particularly short ten-year-old. She needed some time to get used to her limbs. * Although Ophelia is left-handed, Lavinia is right-handed. This is because of the same kind of (supposedly) minor hiccup in the cloning process that made her not-insane. * Lavinia is a talented actress; she's been in a number of her friend Jon Jorgensen's films and is looking for work in the wider entertainment industry. This is what Lavinia looks like! Category:CamChars